


There's A Yearning Inside

by YourFavoriteDarkness



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteDarkness/pseuds/YourFavoriteDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Martin get naughty in a hotel... Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Yearning Inside

The early hours of the morning were close by. Martin assumed Dave had already gone to bed, after receiving the impression. There was rarely a time when Dave wasn't tired; touring was exhausting and Martin could say the same. Their new album had already hit the shelves and concert tickets were being sold endlessly...

Andy and Alan were in their hotel room, leaving Martin and Dave to be paired in their own room. Of course they'd be put together... They were the closest members of the group. They had been switching hotels days now. It was almost hard to think straight in their state of exhaustion...

 

Martin was fresh out of the shower, droplets of water sliding down his wet chest. He nearly glowed in the light as he dried off his face after stepping out. Steam followed his footsteps as he stood against the damp, chilled tile floor. Brushing the towel against his body, he then flung it over his shoulder for a brief moment. He turned the bathroom fan on, glancing at himself in the mirror before tying the towel around his waist.  
It was part of his decency to be quiet, he didn't want to wake Dave. He knew he needed to rest.  
He took a glance into the dark room in front of him after turning off the bathroom light, leaving the bathroom fan on to cool off the room. There was a dim brightness at Dave's end of the hotel room, closest to the window.  
Martin could only hear labored breathing, the occasional heavy sigh uttering from the other man.

Martin's eyes widened with alarm, rushing back to the bathroom door frame as an attempt to hide against it. He could feel his hands trembling against the wood finish of the door, sweat forming anxiously at his fingertips. Nothing like this had ever happened before, from what he could remember. Thoughts rushed through his head, nearly lightheaded from his assumption. Is he...? 

Peeking out from the door frame, he tried to contain his now somewhat-dry blond hair. His curls poked out a bit, but not too much to notice in the darkness.  
He then got a full view of the male across the room; a blanket thrown over his bare chest, just to expose his lower half. His hand was eagerly stroking his cock, much to Martin's surprise. His toes were curled and his head was thrown back, soft moaning emerging from his parted lips. Eyes were closed shut with unimaginable pleasure, shoulders jerking forward due to the same sensation. 

Martin felt his heart starting to pound as he concentrated. He could feel his face heating up the more he stared at Dave's manhood. This wasn't necessarily expected, but for a turn of events it surely wasn't disappointing.

A bit of sweat was visible close to Dave's forehead against his newly dyed bleach-blond hair. He cursed under his breath, gripping more of his length. He hoped deep in his mind that Martin would approach him... It was about time. He knew the feelings were mutual and he wasn't so shy anymore. The thought of dominating Martin was nearly set in stone in his mind, turning his cock as hard as possible. He had fantasized about it multiple times before, each time feeling like the first all over again. Imagining their first time was the perfect fantasy.

Dave heard Martin's hand slip against the door but ignored it in result, trying to seem oblivious. He continued to soothe himself, fingers hurriedly rubbing against his shaft. Now that his attention was secretly diverted to his 'audience', he let out a breathy groan that made Martin shiver.  
Martin's fingernails scraped against the door, pressing his forehead against it. His arousal was becoming unbearable, his own length now throbbing against the towel around him. 

Yet again, Dave perceived the sounds Martin had made. He came up with an idea that was sure to drive Martin past his limits.  
He tensed up his legs and arched forward, his shoulders stiffening close to his neck as he gripped his cock with force. "Ohh, Martin..."

Martin's hands slid frenziedly to his cock, dropping his towel down to his feet. His heated torso spread the warmth onto his length, making him cry out in pleasure. He couldn't resist Dave's moans and uttered multiple of his own in response. The indirect contact between the two only rose the sexual tension. 

 

Feeling his climax edge closer and closer, Dave's eyelids fluttered with excitement as Martin's moans and whimpers became more audible. His fantasies directed toward Martin got twice as intense with actual 'material', Dave only imagining what was now possible between the two of them.  
His body jolted forward as he felt his release, his cum shooting far and plentiful against his chest. Deep, lustful groans emitted from him as he felt the warmth from his own ejaculation sting against his moist skin.  
Only intense huffs muttered from him now, his stroking coming to a slow stop. He closed his eyes once again, taking in his exhaustion and finally having a rest. Though, it seemed like he was forgetting something.

"Martin," he smiled, his eyes focusing on the dark end of the room, opposite of the bed he was on. He snickered, his fingers racing against his cum-coated chest. "I knew you were there."

Martin couldn't help but blush, hoping the dimness of the room would hide his obvious embarrassment. "I suppose I got a bit caught up in the moment..."

Dave continued to quietly laugh. "Now, since that's over with..." His eyes managed to find Martin's.  
"It's quite late... Why don't you come here and help clean me off?"


End file.
